The Banshee and The Rider
by RaynaDeverauxAgoraVance
Summary: She didn't know what called her to the middle of L.A. in the middle of the night but she was determined to find out. Lydia Martin, resident Beacon Hills banshee meets someone unexpected. First oneshot.


_The Banshee and The Rider_

_ A Teen Wolf/Agents of Shield Crossover. I own nothing. Set some time after the end of S6 on Teen Wolf and before the events of S4 of Agents of Shield. I loved AOS's depiction of Robbie he was great and this idea hit me when rewatching AOS since Robbie was based in Cali, which is where Beacon Hills is as well. Don't know if there will be a sequel but for not it's a one shot._

_Lydia_

_ She didn't remember getting in the car. She didn't remember driving all the way to Los Angeles. All she remembered was laying down in bed after getting off the phone with Scott and Stiles about the hunters that they were following. Things were calm in Beacon Hills after the Anuk- Ite was killed and Monroe and her hunters fled but the pack was still out trying to protect others from Monroe's group. Scott and Stiles had heard they were after a young pack of werewolves and set out with Chris and Malia to intercept them while she held down the fort. _

_ Now she was in the middle of a unknown street with no signs or markers in L.A. Luckily she was still dressed in her normal clothes and not in her nightgown or worse nude. Lydia pulled out her cell phone and was about to call Stiles but considering they were on a mission she decided not to interfere. She was a banshee and could handle herself. _

_ " Okay Lydia, what brought you here?" she asked herself walking away from her car. She looked at the shops around her everything was closed and there were only a few other late night travelers. She pulled out her cell phone once more and saw that it was 1 in the morning. "Dammit " she muttered under her breath she would have to drive back home soon but she wanted to know what it was that called to her so strongly. She walked about another 4 blocks and then she found what called her. There was a group of Hispanic men all dead in front of a sleek black charger with flaming wheels and standing there in the middle of them all was another man. At least she thought it was a man, he had a males figure dressed in a black leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. What made her question if the thing before her was truly a man was the fact that where a mans face should be, in it's place was a flaming skull. _

_ "Oh my god." Lydia whisper yelled staring at the scene before her. It was something out of a horror movie or maybe one of Stile's action movies. She didn't know if she was staring at the hero or the villain however. The creature must of heard her when she spoke because it turn to face her. It's eyeless sockets glaring into her hazel ones. She felt a draw to the creature. Something about it called to the banshee in her and as time stood still between them she proceeded to walk towards it. _

_6 long strides that's all it took and she was close enough to feel the heat pouring off of the creature. Her fingers twitched as if they wanted to reach out and touch the flames but she held back. The creature however did not. It closed the space between them allowing for Lydia to realize it was 3 or 4 feet taller than her. The heat she expected to be sweltering when up this close was actually quite comforting to her. It filled her with a strange peace she had only felt around 2 others. _

_ "What? Who are you?" she asked not sure if she should expect a response. The creature tilted it's head to the side slightly reminding her briefly of her dog Prada. _

_ "I am the Rider. Vengeance. Punisher of the wicked. And you are a banshee. Mistress of Death. Wailing Woman." it said. It's voice confirming for her that it was indeed a male and supernatural in some way. _

_ "Are you going to punish me?" she asked him tensing up a bit preparing to scream if necessary. The Rider just continued to stare at her before lifting both of his hands they were both on fire and she began to back away a bit only for the rider to grab her by the head and bring her back close. _

_ "We are One." he said trailing his hands from her head down to the tops of bare arms. The flames on his hands began to heat up till they burned her. Lydia tried to scream but her body refused to obey her command. Instead she was forced to stand there and withstand the scorching flames of the Rider. She didn't know how long they stood like that. It could've been 5 minutes or it could've been an hour all she knew was that one minute she was being burned by the Rider the next minute he had let her go causing her to go to her knees. The Rider backed away from her and returned to his flaming car. She caught her breath and stood up still looking at the man who burned her. Called to her. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she yelled angrily. The Rider just gazed at her with it's empty eyes before replying. _

_ "We are One. I will find you again Mistress." _

_Lydia went to reply but the Rider got into his car faster than she could form words and then, with a U-turn that left literal scorch marks, drove away leaving her marked by Vengeance and surrounded by death. _


End file.
